


Voltron Imagines, Headcanons & Preferences

by bludraven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Comfort, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Headcanon, M/M, Multilingual Reader, One Shot, Preferences, Short, Smut, Students, Studying, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Mostly Male!Paladins + Lotor reader inserts, headcanons and preferences... hence the title. Varies from fluff to smut depending on my daily thirst level. Rated E for later chapters...





	1. Keith/Multilingual Reader (Fluff)

_Imagine being Keith’s s/o who speaks more than one language and him kinda feeling bad that he never got to learn Korean since he didn’t get a chance to spend that much time with his dad as a child._

* * *

You curse while shaking the hand you’d nearly burned trying to get the stove to flicker on. There was a good reason why Hunk was usually in charge of the meals around the castle.

You hear Keith huff behind you and turn to see him pouting over the counter top while avoiding eye contact.

“What?”

“You’re doing it again.” He mumbled a little embarrassed and you roll your eyes.

“You don’t expect me to  _not_ speak my native language, do you, Keith?” Feigning a stern voice you place your hands on your hips as you step over to him.

“Of course not!” He instantly rebuttals in a defensive tone and you cock a brow before he slouches back in his seat.

“It’s just that… It makes me feel guilty for not knowing my own.”

Your brows curl sympathetically before you recall your boyfriend hated being pitied, even if it was a sincere sentiment. You shake your head and walk over closer to him.

“Don’t worry, Keith, you’re more than just your heritage.”

He eyed you from under his fringe with the cutest face which ended up making you smirk.

“Besides we both know that deep down you’re a country boy.”

This time he was the one to roll his eyes as you leaned over the counter so that your face was inches from his.

“Texan to the bone.” You faked a Southern accent and pecked his nose before breaking down in laughter at the half annoyed half amused expression the boy had on.


	2. Lance x Reader (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can be read as an established relationship or not but when I wrote it I pictured it as more of a pre-dating type scenario.

_Imagine Lance trying to help you study for a really hard test in the garrison._

* * *

 

You shook your head as you tried to fight by the yawn creeping up on you.

Your tired eyes blinked repeatedly as you stared at the screen ahead of you, wishing that whatever was written on it would sink into your head.

"I think... I'm gonna quit." You smile sarcastically as you throw your pencil on the desk scattered in books, notes and highlighters.

"What!?" You hear Lance call from the other side of the room followed by a clattering before he appeared, bringing a small tray with two glass cups and a kettle.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't just quit after everything you went through to get in." He set the things down and stared at you with a bewildered look.

You simply scrunched your brows and sighed.

"But it's hard... like really hard. Besides there's so many other things I can do and-"

"Y/N!" He interrupted you, hands gripping onto your shoulders.

"You're gonna pass. You've gotta pass because... we've gotta stick together... okay?"

You hoped to god you weren't blushing as much as Lance currently was and pulled his hands off of you in a false type of nonchalance.

"Okay, okay, I'll do my best."

You reach for your pencil again as he pours you some of the coffee he'd made and you can catch him smiling from the corner of your eye.

You quickly finish the sentence you'd stopped on before your brief breakdown and tucked the pencil behind your ear as you reached for your cup.

While still reading over the screen you bring the drink to your lips and take a small sip, mindful of how hot it was.

As soon as the liquid touches your tongue though you cringe and force yourself to swallow the small bit that did make it past your lips while you groan in displeasure.

"Lance! What the hell?"

He's staring at you, blue eyes wide as you furrow your brows at him.

"What? Was it too hot?" He asks worriedly eyeing your lips.

"Hot? Yeah, coffee is supposed to be hot. What it's not supposed to be is toxic."

He cocks a brow and eyes his own cup before taking another sip.

"Tastes fine to me."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Lance, did you even add water to that thing?"

"Of course, I did!" He suddenly become defensive and made a face to you.

"If there's one thing I know how to do it's how to make _café_."

You stopped for a moment, staring at him as your brain linked information and processed the situation.

" _That's_ Cuban coffee?" You pointed to the drink in your cup and he wagged his head as if asking if there was any other way of making coffee and you finally understood.

"Oh, god, Lance, I'm not used to that..." You glanced from the drink to the boy and tilted your head in defeat.

"I'm trying really hard not to say poison but..."

He squinted at you and cocked his head.

"Listen, you said you're gonna do your best and that "poison" is gonna do the trick."

You pout and roll your eyes.

"Fine! But if I die before I can even take that damn test my death is on your head."

You returned to reviewing your notes in silence.

A couple minutes later you take another sip of the drink grimacing and croaking in disgust and he throws his arms up in exasperation.

"I didn't even pour you that much!"


	3. Lotor/Reader (fluff)

_Imagine Lotor comforting you when your stressed out_

* * *

 

 

You notice Lotor walking in from the corner of your eye as he greets you nonchalantly. 

"Hello, love."

You decide to ignore it, keeping your focus on the screen ahead of you instead.

You rest your cheek on one of your hands as your head tilts a bit in frustration, not comprehending the information ahead of you at all.

Reaching forward you take a sip of you coffee which was now cold and grimace a bit at the lack of warmth.

You hardly put your mug back down when suddenly you felt Lotor's large hand cup your chin as his fingers squeezed your cheeks and he leaned in to capture you lips in an unexpected kiss.

You didn't exactly fight nor kiss him back, simply sitting still as he helped himself.

When he pulled back up, licking over your lips, robbing you of the bit of coffee flavored saliva that glistened on your lips he smiled while you furrowed your brows and let out a shaky sigh.

He grinned wider upon hearing the sound but you simply turned back to the screen.

"What's wrong, dear?" His silky voice purred in your ear as his large arms wrapped around your shoulders.

You lightly pushed him away, not even bothering to look back from the computer.

"Leave me alone, I've got to concentrate."

The man cocked his head at your strange attitude but didn't give up, placing his chin on your shoulder as he softly rubbed his cheek against your own.

You pouted but subtly leaned into his touch.

"What is it, my love? You can tell me."

Finally forgetting the data displayed in front of you, you closed you eyes and rested back in your chair so that Lotor could once again wrap his arms around you.

Despite your low humming announcing you were enjoying the feeling you still had your brows knit in annoyance, though at least now Lotor knew it most likely wasn't due to him.

He places one of his hands on the curve of your jaw, keeping you in place as his lips find the shell of your ear.

Lotor lightly kisses it as you melt into him. Soon his the tip of his pointed tongue peaks ever so slightly out as he softly nips at the thin folds of the top of your ear, earning a low moan from you.

He snickers quietly and you feel his warm breath and his smug smirk against your skin.

With a tiny growl you shake and tilt your head away from his face, renewing the annoyed expression you had previously been wearing.

His grip on you tightens a bit and he simply follows along as you attempt to move your ear away from his lips to no avail.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood, kitten?" As he asks he licks a quick little strip along your ear and you groan again as one of your hands dart up to grip onto his forearm locked around your chest.

"Stupid work." You finally give in.

He chuckles a bit and moves so that he's looking you in the eyes.

"Is that it?"

You merely frown at him as a reply and he coos while pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful love, don't worry yourself over such trivial things."

"Come." He pulls you up, cradling your body against his chest as his strong arms curl behind your back and under your thighs.

"Hey!" You halfheartedly protest as he hushes you.

"No use in arguing, love; we simply cannot have you this stressed."

He sits on the bed, still holding you and you make no move to change positions.

Lotor looks down at you with a loving gaze as you stare up at him, seemingly even smaller all curled up in his arms.

"Just rest against me and relax." He traces your cheek then pets your head.

"Lotor..." He whisper as you hide your face into chest and he presses you closer to his warm body while cocking his head down to hear you better.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you." You softly respond and he smiles in return though you couldn't see.

"It's my greatest pleasure, my love. Now rest, I'll hold you for as long as you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh ngl I'd very much like Lotor holding me like a baby rn real talk T_T


End file.
